


Monogatari

by Blowalullaby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowalullaby/pseuds/Blowalullaby
Summary: Un jour, il quitta le poste de Kazekage, regarda vers l'horizon, et disparut.





	Monogatari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [monogatari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902480) by [bimmyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyou/pseuds/bimmyou). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction de "Monogatari" par bimmyou.  
> Je ne possède absolument rien, que ce soit l'histoire, l'univers ou les personnages.  
> Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice d'une fiction que je trouvais adorablement bien écrite.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Monogatari :

La guerre était finie, et Gaara se sentait perdu. Il commença à fonctionner en mode automatique, il signa de nouvelles alliances et décida du sort du Clan Uchiwa, des Bijûs restants, de Naruto. Il n’a pas le temps de penser alors qu’il se porte personnellement garant de Konoha, essayant désespérément de convaincre les Anciens de Suna de leur alliance.  
Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Gaara commençait à se sentir plus vieux et épuisé, sans parvenir à atteindre la sagesse que tout le monde attendait de lui. Un mois et demi après son seizième anniversaire, la reconstruction était presque achevée et cela laissait à Gaara l'impression qu’il ne correspondait pas à son rôle.  
Il n’y avait plus de guerre, pourtant à la fin du jour, Gaara n’était rien d’autre qu'un guerrier.  
Il y avait une pièce qui manquait à l’intérieur de lui, une pièce qu’il était incapable de nommer. C’était la raison pour laquelle, un jour, il quitta le poste de Kazekage, regarda vers l'horizon, et disparut.

*

Les premiers jours, il se contenta de voyager vers l’est, sans destination particulière. Il ne sait pas où il va, il ne sait même pas ce qu’il veut. Au plus profond de lui, il est conscient de sa propre stupidité, du fait qu’il devrait s’asseoir et reconsidérer ce qu’il est en train de faire. Cependant, il ne le veut pas.  
Quand il traverse les frontières et laisse derrière lui le Pays du Vent, il se rend compte d’une chose qui jusqu’alors n’était qu’une vague idée dans sa tête. Ils ne sont plus en guerre, et pourtant le soldat en lui ne sait pas ce qu’est la paix.  
Gaara fit une pause dans son voyage et, entouré de terres étranges, parvint à la décision que cet endroit était aussi bien qu’un autre pour commencer.

*

Le Pays des Rivières ne détenait pas ses meilleurs souvenirs, mais il s'installa tout de même près de Tanigakure. La petite maison de campagne ressemblait à une cabane, à première vue. Le temps et l’abandon ne l'avaient pas épargnée, et le toit semblait sur le point de s’effondrer. La propriétaire dit qu’elle ne l’aurait pas mise en vente si elle n’avait pas besoin de l’argent, puis elle se confondit en excuses pour l’état de la maison.  
C’était une vieille dame, petite et ridée. Elle lui rappellait Chiyo, en plus gentille. Son nom de famille était Ogawa et elle ne le reconnut pas, même si elle savait sûrement qu’il était un ninja. Gaara avait essayé de se fondre dans le décor, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de reconnaissable chez un tueur.  
« La terre est bonne au moins, dit-elle, enfin si vous êtes dans l’agriculture ».  
C’était isolé, aussi, ne dit pas Gaara. C’était une caractéristique majeure pour quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Il réévalua la maison. Elle avait besoin de réparation, mais autrement elle n’avait pas l’air si mal. Gaara n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup de toute façon.  
« Je vais la prendre » décida-t-il.  
La femme sourit, mais Gaara savait qu’elle se demandait de quoi un garçon comme lui avait besoin de fuir.

*

Même si ça prenait du temps (et approchait parfois les limites de la patience de Gaara), réparer la maison se montrait satisfaisant. Il allait se coucher chaque soir avec un agréable élancement dans le corps, une douleur sourde à laquelle il n’était pas habitué, mais qui ne le dérangeait pas.  
Il trouvait la situation ironique, il était né pour détruire, pas pour construire. Pourtant il était là, à se construire une maison (ou, du moins, essayer).

*

Une fois que la maison sembla de nouveau habitable, Gaara décida de sortir sa fratrie de leur misère et écrit à Kankurô, pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Gaara savait que son frère et sa sœur ne faisaient pas d'histoires sur les sujets auxquels d'autres accordaient de l’importance, pas même à propos de la sécurité de Gaara. Ils savent qu’il est capable de prendre soin de lui-même, et il leur en est reconnaissant.  
Il avait tout juste décidé de s’essayer à l'agriculture quand la réponse de son frère arriva, quatre jours plus tard. Kankurô avait toujours été un homme de peu de paroles, et la plupart étaient insultantes. Gaara retint un sourire quand il lut : « _Merci merde tu as écrit, les Anciens me rendent fou_ » dans l’écriture brouillonne de son frère. La lettre continuait avec « _Témari a fui comme une lâche ; elle est une ambassadrice de Konoha maintenant_ », et Gaara n’en fut pas surpris.  
Il est conscient du pouvoir qu’il détient encore au niveau de la situation politique de Suna. C’est la raison pour laquelle il répondit à Kankurô, l’autorisant à informer les Anciens de sa position, du moment qu’il le tienne secret du reste du monde. Il jura qu’il n’ignorerait pas les besoins de Suna, et qu’il ne disparaîtrait pas de la circulation.  
Il envoya sa réponse, puis essaya de se décider sur le type de légumes à cultiver.

*

Sa gourde était oubliée depuis longtemps dans l’un des placards. Gaara ne savait pas quand il avait baissé sa garde, mais il avait cet étrange sentiment de sécurité, comme s’il vivait dans un temple sacré où il ne pouvait être blessé. C’est une idée ridicule et il le sait. Il est ( _était_ ) un guerrier, il a appris que la violence ne connaissait aucune limite.  
Cependant, il utilisait rarement son sable désormais, et ses talents ne l’aidaient que pour la terre et la maison. Il n'y avait pas d’ennemis ici, pas de danger imminent. Il était en sécurité.  
Il était libre.

*

A mesure que les jours se réchauffaient, ses récoltes commençaient à pousser. C’était exactement comme de la magie, les regarder émerger de la terre. Gaara n’est pas habitué à l'humidité de ce pays, alors il s’asseyait parfois près des champs et regardait l’horizon avec la paresse causée par le temps.  
Il s’en sortait grâce au peu d’argent qu’il avait gardé de ses précédentes missions, et aussi grâce à la générosité des fermiers voisins qui lui offraient de la nourriture ou leur savoir. Ils étaient vieux et comme la propriétaire, ils le trouvaient intéressant. Il n’avait pas besoin de se soucier d’eux, cependant. Ils le laissaient vivre, le saluant à l’occasion quand il se promenait autour des terres. (Il entendait ce qu’ils disaient. Il entendait les murmures, _quel enfant sérieux, un garçon bien seul,_ chaque fois qu’ils le croyaient distrait).  
Parfois Gaara regarde ses mains et trouve les callosités qui s’y forment gratifiante. Ça l’apaise de savoir qu'elles ne sont pas dues au meurtre, mais plutôt son opposé. Il prenait de l’eau à la rivière pour laver ses vêtements et nettoyer sa maison, il passait des matins entiers à réparer le toit pour éviter les fuites, un de ses voisins lui avait appris à faire des bougies pour économiser l’énergie de son petit générateur. Il s’occupait de ses cultures, et cuisinait, se reposait, et il y avait des fois où il s’arrêtait et se demandait qui es-tu ?  
Il commençait une vie ( _sa vie_ ) et il n'avait même pas de plan pour elle.

*

Il finit par être retrouvé.  
L’été était chaud et collant dans le Pays des Rivières, et les cigales ne cessaient de chanter. Gaara était près de la rivière, baignant dans l’eau froide, il appréciait la brise presque inexistante. Il était parti chercher de l’eau pour un bain, mais avait décidé de plonger dans l’eau à la place. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été un nageur, alors il se tenait juste là où le courant était le moins fort et plongeait occasionnellement pour mouiller ses cheveux.  
Quand le soleil fut à son zenith, il eut faim et décida de rentrer. Il remit ses vêtements, les humidifiant un peu, et remplit un seau d’eau froide. Puis il rentra chez lui en pensant à ce qu’il pourrait manger ce midi.  
La forêt était calme, à l’exception des cigales et des oiseaux occasionnels, et la brise chaude caressait les épaules fraîches de Gaara, lui donnant un sentiment de paix. Il atteignit la clairière où se trouvait sa maison, le petit jardin devant elle plein de légumes, pas encore prêts pour la récolte, et s’arrêta.  
Il y a une silhouette là, debout sur l'engawa essayant d'apercevoir l’intérieur de sa maison. Gaara n’est pas vraiment désarmé, mais il calcula à quelle vitesse il pouvait demander à son sable d’attaquer depuis là où il était situé. Il fit un pas en direction de la maison, sa main droite cherchant le kunai sanglé autour de sa cuisse, mais l’étranger se retourna, et Gaara s'arrête.  
« Wow » dit une voix bien trop familière « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ».  
Naruto Uzumaki avait l’air aussi surpris que Gaara.

*

Il fit des Tamagoyaki. Il faisait trop chaud pour quoi que ce soit d’autre, de toute façon. Gaara les servit avec un bol de riz et un verre d’eau fraîche, tandis que Naruto enlevait sa veste et s'éventait avec sa main.  
« Cet endroit c’est _l'enfer_ » grogna-t-il. Gaara mit le déjeuner sur la table et s’assis en tailleur sur le tatami, Naruto avala la moitié de son verre d’un coup et soupira « Tu n’avais pas à faire ça, tu sais ».  
Gaara haussa les épaules, ignora la chaleur et mangea. Ça faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas vu Naruto, des mois depuis qu’il avait quitté Suna après la reconstruction. Des mois depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait, de fait, parlé à qui que ce soit lié à son passé.  
« Tu as l’air différent, dit Naruto avec un sourire, et moins pâle.  
_Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda Gaara sans ménagements, parce que son cœur battait trop fort à son goût, et que Naruto n’avait pas l’air de cesser de gigoter.  
Il y a des milliers de choses dont Gaara voudrait parler avec Naruto, des millions de pensées qu’il adorerait partager, des centaines de questions à poser, mais c’était Naruto, et Naruto avait ses propres problèmes, ses propres pensées, et Gaara doutait qu’elles soient à propos de lui.  
« Témari, répondit Naruto, elle est effrayante tu sais. Elle m’a dit de transmettre un message. J’étais sur une mission pas loin, alors… »  
Témari. Bien sûr.  
« Je vois, dit-il en finissant son repas, je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire tout ce chemin ».  
Naruto posa son bol. Malgré l'ombre à l’intérieur de la maison, Naruto semblait briller si fort qu’il pourrait rivaliser avec le soleil lui-même. Ses yeux semblèrent confus pendant une seconde, comme s’il rassemblait le courage de dire quelque chose. Gaara attendit patiemment, refusant de se sentir nu sous le regard minutieux de Naruto.  
« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »  
Gaara voudrait mentir.  
« Je ne sais pas. »

*

Avant de rentrer à Konoha, Naruto promets de lui rendre visite aussitôt que possible. Gaara en est touché, mais ne le prends pas au sérieux. Tanigakure est peut-être plus proche que Suna, mais Naruto est un atout spécial de Tsunade. Elle ne le laissera pas errer partout comme il l’entend.  
Longtemps encore après le départ de Naruto, Gaara ne semblait pas pouvoir calmer son cœur.

*

Le message de Témari était en fait un petit rouleau. L’écriture de sa sœur était nette, mais pas particulièrement féminine. Elle le saluait, et lui demandait s’il prenait soin de lui, s’il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Gaara ne savait pas vraiment si elle faisait semblant ou si elle s’était adoucie à son égard, mais sa lettre ressemblait à celle d'une mère inquiète.  
Le chant des cigales se changea en berceuse et Gaara s’assoupit sur l'engawa. Il rêve de légumes et de rivières, de chaleur et de surprises. Il peut presque entendre la voix de Témari, mélangée aux grognements de Kankurô et aux rires de Naruto. Il se réveilla au milieu de l’après-midi, il avait chaud et il était en sueur, avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

*

Les échanges de nourriture étaient plutôt communs entre les fermiers de Tanigakure, du moins c’est ce que Gaara appris. Il cultive des tomates, oignons et daikons supplémentaires, pour pouvoir les échanger avec d’autres légumes, fruits, ou parfois, de la viande. Il obtient le reste de la forêt, surtout des racines et des baies sauvages. Il chasse, et pêche, et quand il avait besoin d’argent, il y avait toujours du travail qui l’attendait dans d’autres fermes.  
Parfois, il se surprend à boire du thé vert, et à ne pas du tout regretter partir en missions. Il rit alors à cette image, un ancien Kazekage prétendant être un garçon de ferme.  
Il évitait également d’aller en ville, mais il y avait des fois où il devait acheter du savon, ou du gaz pour son générateur. Tanigakure était minuscule, mais les gens ne posaient pas de questions et Gaara était très doué dans l’art de passer inaperçu. Ses voyages étaient rapides, et il rentrait toujours chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Il arriva soudainement à la conclusion qu’il se cachait du monde.

*

Il rentre chez lui, un après-midi, après avoir aidé Ogawa-san dans son jardin, pour trouver Naruto sur son engawa, ses pieds se balançaient depuis la petite plateforme et ses mains tenaient une pastèque énorme sur ses genoux.  
« Enfin », soupira-t-il, les joues rougies par le soleil et les cheveux moites. « Je t’ai attendu des heures. »  
Gaara fixa son regard sur lui, sur ses habits d’été civils, et l'absence de son hitai-ate. Naruto était de retour, trois semaines après sa première visite. Il est _de retour_ , alors que Gaara pensait qu’il ne reviendrait pas. Quelque chose palpita dans sa poitrine, mais il préféra l’ignorer. Il frotta son œil gauche et se décida à laisser Naruto entrer.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais, je ne t’aurais pas fait attendre » lui reprocha-t-il en retirant ses sandales près de l’entrée.  
Naruto juste derrière lui secouait ses pieds pour retirer ses sandales et se réfugier à l’intérieur de la maison. « C’était censé être une surprise » se plaint-il, essuyant la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. Gaara prend pitié de lui et lui montra la cuisine, où il prit une jarre de thé glacé du frigo.  
« Tiens » dit-il, en passant deux verres à Naruto, avant de se retourner pour se laver les mains au robinet.  
Gaara entendit le bruit sourd de la pastèque heurtant la petite table dans le coin, et le bruissement du thé glacé que Naruto versait. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'eau courante » commenta-t-il pendant que Gaara se séchait les mains.  
« Elle vient de l’écoulement des eaux souterraines, je crois » il se retourna pour pouvoir regarder Naruto « Mais je n’aime pas en abuser ».  
Naruto avala son verre et se lécha les lèvres. Puis il sourit et pointa du doigt la pastèque : « On va avoir besoin d’un couteau » dit-il.

*

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ? » demanda Naruto entre deux bouchées. C’était sa quatrième tranche de pastèque, et Gaara se demanda comment il parvenait à continuer de manger quelque chose d’aussi sucré.  
Il prit une gorgée de son thé. Il était tiède maintenant, et Gaara fronça les sourcils « Cinq mois, à peu près » répondit-il. Naruto mâcha, contemplatif. Gaara remarqua qu’il avait l’air un peu fatigué et se demanda s’il dormait convenablement.  
« Comment peux-tu supporter cette chaleur ? Je veux dire, c'est pénible » grogna-t-il, en délaissant la peau de la pastèque pour la déposer dans un plat.  
Gaara haussa les épaules. « La chaleur j’y suis habitué, mais l'humidité… C’est nouveau » expliqua-t-il.  
En vérité, Naruto avait l’air misérable. Il jeta un œil aux restes de la pastèque et fit la moue. Gaara crut l’entendre marmonner _ridicule_. Naruto était aussi puéril que la première fois où ils s’étaient rencontrés.  
« Je me rafraîchis à la rivière » continua Gaara, incertain de s’il s’agissait d’une suggestion ou d’une offre. Les yeux de Naruto se relevèrent, sa bouche boudeuse était rouge et distrayante « On pourrait – »  
Naruto se releva assez rapidement « Oui, _oui_ , allez ! »  
Gaara soupira, comme s’il ne s’agissait pas de son idée, et débarrassa la petite table. Il ordonna : « Aide-moi avec ça, et vas-y doucement, tu dois digérer la pastèque avant de…  
_ Mon Dieu Gaara, tu parles comme _Tsunade_ » gémit Naruto.  
Il ne répondit pas. Il faut croire qu’il y a encore des restes de Kazekage en lui.

*

Le corps de Naruto était mouillé et détendu à côté de Gaara, ses pieds jouaient avec les galets ronds près de la rive. Il arborait un sourire heureux, qui rendait ses lèvres douces et attrayantes. Gaara ne s’y attarda pas et tourna la tête pour regarder la rivière.  
« Tu es ici pour une mission ? » demanda-t-il, même s’il savait qu’il vallait mieux ne pas poser de question sur les assignements secrets.  
Le soleil se couchera dans quelques heures, mais la chaleur ne semblait pas s’atténuer. Naruto s’étira à la manière d’un chat « Yep, j’ai fini plus tôt que prévu, alors je me suis dit que j’allais passer te voir. » dit-il.  
Gaara passa la main dans ses mèches humides, et regarda ses pieds. « Ton équipe rentre quand ? »  
Naruto s'appuya sur ses coudes et corrigea : « C’était une mission solo, en fait, mais je rentre demain après le déjeuner. Ordres de Tsunade. Pourquoi ? »  
Gaara observa la manière dont la rivière reflètait les derniers rayons du soleil, pendant que les cigales continuaient de chanter. Ce calme était différent de celui du désert. Plus vivant, moins suffocant.  
« Tu pourrais rester dîner », suggéra-t-il. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il l’avait dit de toute façon. Il jeta un œil à Naruto et attendit.  
Le garçon se redressa, et réfléchit « Oui » concéda-t-il. Il était silencieux brusquement, fixant Gaara les yeux plissés. Gaara ne s’était jamais senti complexé, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Naruto qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Puis, le jeune homme sourit, et tout son visage irradia « Tu sembles vraiment différent. »  
Gaara évita son regard « Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il.  
Naruto attrapa un galet et le retourna « Je ne sais pas ». Il jeta le galet dans la rivière. « Plus heureux ».

*

Le lendemain, Naruto vint avec des ramens instantanés, et ils s’assirent tous deux sans se soucier de la chaleur. Naruto déclara, plus sérieux que jamais : « Tu devrais apprendre à cuisiner des ramens, pour quand je reviendrai ». C’était stupide, mais Gaara se sentit rassuré.  
Naruto remit ses vêtements de civil pendant que Gaara préparait un peu de nourriture à lui donner pour son voyage. Il était en train de finir une simple boîte de bento dans la cuisine quand Naruto entra, nouant son hitai-ate sur son front.  
« Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire grossir ? » bougonna-t-il.  
Gaara rétorqua sans sourciller :  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour ça.  
_Hé ! » Hurla Naruto, et brusquement se retrouva surpris. « Attends. Tu viens de faire une blague ? »  
Gaara lui balança la boîte de bento et Naruto éclata de rire.

*

Quand il pleuvait, Gaara s’asseyait et regarda les gouttes tomber. Comme il avait vécu à Suna, il avait toujours considéré la pluie comme une bénédiction, et la voir tomber l'apaisait. L’odeur de l'herbe humide, le son de l’eau percutant le toit, le calme absolu de la forêt…  
Quand il pleuvait, son passé n’avait aucune importance, comme s’il avait été effacé par quelque pouvoir supérieur. Gaara était la seule chose qui restait, pas un tueur, ou un ninja, ou un fils. Juste lui. Et la pluie.  
Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sentiment qui lui rappelait Naruto.

*

L’été arrivait à sa fin quand il reçut une nouvelle visite. Cette fois, cependant, c’était Kankurô. Son frère frappa à sa porte, le visage dépourvu de son maquillage kabuki, puis décida de rentrer sans invitation. Gaara ne se souvint pas avoir déjà vu son frère aussi à l'aise avec lui auparavant.  
« Ça m'a pris toute une vie pour trouver cet endroit » se plaint-il en s’asseyant les jambes croisées dans le salon de Gaara. « Cette humidité est ridicule.  
_Je sais » soupira Gaara.  
Kankurô pencha la tête, les yeux contemplatifs pendant un instant. Gaara attendit qu’il parle, mais son frère finit par ne rien dire.  
« Tu voudrais quelque chose à boire ? »  
Kankurô se laissa tomber sur le tatami, étendu sur le sol comme une étoile de mer. « Tu as du saké ? »  
Gaara cligna des yeux.  
« Non ». Il se rappelait de la lettre de Témari maintenant : _Kankurô se comporte comme un crétin, en ce moment. Je crois qu’il a enfin atteint la puberté_. Gaara plissa les yeux « Pourquoi j’aurais du saké ? »  
Kankurô bailla en se grattant le ventre. « Tu as manqué mon anniversaire » dit-il.  
Il n’y avait aucune rancœur derrière ces mots, mais Gaara détourna les yeux. Il alla chercher du thé glacé dans la cuisine, et revint avec deux verres. Il en donne un à Kankurô, puis s’assied à ses côtés.  
« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Kankurô se redressa, et prit une gorgée de thé. « Je suis sorti en douce », répondit-il.  
Gaara veut insister, mais décide de ne rien dire. Son frère semble esseulé, et il ne veut pas lui donner l’impression d’être malvenu. Ils restent assis en silence, boivent du thé, et écoutent les cigales.

*

« Je n’aurais jamais cru que je dirais cela, mais Suna est ennuyeuse sans vous deux. » se confia Kankurô dans le noir. Il devait être près de minuit et ils ne pouvaient pas dormir, avoir son frère passer la nuit était étrange après tous ces mois.  
Gaara fixe le plafond, il entend les mouvements incessants de son frère sur le matelas. Il répondit en énonçant ses mots lentement « Je crois, maintenant que la guerre est finie, qu’il faut que nous trouvions notre propre chemin. »  
Kankurô soupira. « Qu’on commence notre propre vie, tu veux dire. » Ce n’était pas une question, mais Gaara acquiesça quand même. « C’est ce que tu essaies de faire ? » Continua son frère.  
Gaara se tourna sur le côté, regarda la lumière de la lune qui filtrait au travers du shoji . Il s’était posé cette même question des milliers de fois. Il n’était pas trop sûr de ce qu’il cherchait, pour le moment. Il se peut qu’il ne le sache jamais.  
« Je crois, oui » finit-il par répondre. Il espérait que ça ne sonnait pas comme un mensonge.  
Kankurô resta silencieux une minute, même si Gaara pouvait l'entendre penser.  
Il finit par déclarer : « Ben, sans vouloir t’offenser, tu as choisi de t’installer dans l'endroit le plus pénible. »  
Gaara souriait encore quand il fut rattrapé par le sommeil.

*

Son frère ne resta pas longtemps. _Sinon Baki ne me laissera pas tranquille,_ dit-il. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais Kankurô l’informa des nouvelles politiques de Suna et des dernières nouvelles de Témari. « Elle me dispute _à l'écrit_ , tu y crois ça ? » se plaint-il.  
Le soleil n’était pas encore levé quand Kankurô se prépara à rentrer. Gaara le regarda vérifier son matériel, avant de lui offrir quelque chose à manger pendant son voyage. « Passe le bonjour à Baki de ma part » dit-il.  
« Prends soin de toi » dit son frère avant de disparaitre dans la forêt.

*

Maintenant que Kankurô était parti, le voilà de nouveau avec sa solitude habituelle. Il recommença à lire, à acheter des copies usées de contes épiques au marché de Tanigakure. Il passait ses après-midi près de la rivière, et lisait des haïkus à propos de la vie, ou de l’âme. Il se surprenait même à sourire aux petites morales que certaines fables tentaient d’inculquer.  
La chaleur commençait à se dissiper et les feuilles se doraient très lentement. Plus l’automne approchait et plus Gaara était prudent vis-à-vis du champ. Selon Ogawa-san, il devait labourer la terre pour faire pousser de nouvelles cultures, pour qu’il puisse avoir de la nourriture durant l'hiver. Il doit aussi se préparer à un temps plus frais, acheter des vêtements plus chaud, et peut être même un brasero.  
Il mit ses livres de côté et décida d’y revenir plus tard.

*

Naruto revint vers mi-septembre. Il trouva Gaara sur le retour de la ville, un sac de papier plein de nouvelles graines dans la main.  
Il l’accueillit en descendant d’un arbre pour le rejoindre sur la route « Hé Gaara ! Je suis de retour ! » Annonça-t-il, bien que ce fut évident.  
Gaara se contenta d’un signe de tête, même si ça faisait des mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. « Une mission dans les alentours ? » interrogea-t-il, se demandant brièvement quels étaient les intérêts de Konoha envers Tanigakure.  
Naruto secoua la tête.  
« Non, je suis en vacances, » clarifia-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Le cerveau de Gaara se figea. Eh bien, on peut dire que c’est une surprise. Et ça devait se voir sur son visage, car Naruto rit et ajouta « Quoi ? Tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que je revienne te voir ? »  
Une mission se termine plus tôt ? Ok. Une visite de courtoisie ? Bien sûr. Mais Gaara n’aurait jamais pensé que Naruto viendrait volontairement passer son temps libre avec lui, d'entre tous. Il ne pensait pas… Il n’est _pas_ …  
Gaara soupira.  
« C’est une bonne surprise, je dois dire » confesse-t-il, et le sourire de Naruto s’élargit.

*

Quand il lui demanda combien de temps il restait, Naruto rougit violemment et marmonna quelque chose à voix basse. Gaara lui donna son meilleur froncement de sourcil ennuyé, comme si ça allait le faire parler clairement.  
« Je n’ai pas compris » prévint-il à moitié d’une voix monotone.  
Naruto claqua de sa langue et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « J’ai une semaine, mais je ne veux pas poser problème, donc si tu es occupé je peux juste… » expliqua-t-il sans finir.

Naruto se racla la gorge, à ce son s’ensuit le silence. Gaara n’y prêta pas attention, pendant qu’il se demandait s’il pouvait héberger Naruto pendant une semaine entière. Il pensa à la nourriture, et au travail qu’il lui reste à faire, et où Naruto pourrait dormir, et à l’eau – sans compter qu’il _hébergerait_ Naruto et toutes ses bizarreries.  
« D’accord, j’ai compris, je ne voulais pas m’imposer » murmura de nouveau Naruto, en s'accrochant aux bretelles de son sac à dos.  
Sa voix était si petite que Gaara sortit de sa rêverie et se surprit à dire : « Non, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. »  
Il n’avait pas l’intention de dire ça.  
Naruto sembla d’abord incertain, et se gratta la nuque.  
« Gaara, tu n’es pas obligé de…  
_Non » dit-il, _ordonne_ -t-il « Non, s’il te plaît. Reste. »  
Il n’avait pas l’intention de dire ça non plus.  
Cependant, le visage de Naruto s’éclaira soudainement, et Gaara se sentit soulagé. « On va passer tellement de bons moments, je le promets. »  
Gaara essaya de ne pas soupirer.

*

« Tu te rappelles quand je disais qu’on passerait de bons moments ? Ben je ne pensais pas à ça. » grommela Naruto. Il était appuyé sur ses coudes, un petit chapeau de paille sur la tête (Gaara n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il l’avait trouvé) en faisant la moue.  
Gaara n’y prêta pas attention et continuait de labourer la terre. Il n’avait pas l’intention de cultiver beaucoup de plantes. Il avait parlé avec Ogawa-san et avait décidé de planter tout ce qu’elle ne cultivait pas, pour qu’ils puissent échanger de la nourriture, si nécessaire.  
« C’est avec ça que je dois passer l’hiver, alors je dois avoir fini avant qu’il n’arrive » expliqua-t-il.  
Naruto émit une plainte depuis l’engawa, tombant sur le dos avec un bruit sourd. Gaara essuya la sueur sur son front avant de continuer. Le doux élancement brûlait à nouveau dans ses bras, et il massait ses épaules chaque fois qu’il devait ramasser la bêche. Il veut avoir en fini le plus tôt possible.  
« Ok, c’est ridicule » dit Naruto. Il se releva de là où il s’était vautré et marcha vers l’endroit où Gaara essayait de creuser la terre pour la retourner. « Dis-moi quoi faire, on aura fini plus tôt » ordonna-t-il.  
Gaara laissa la bêche plantée dans la terre. « Tu n’as pas à faire ça ».  
Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue. « Ne soit pas stupide » dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je veux t’aider. De toute façon, je dois te rendre ton hospitalité. »  
Il avait l’air si déterminé, Gaara ne put que soupirer. Après tout, Naruto avait toujours été une force de la Nature.  
Il abandonna « Ok, alors, il faut enlever les racines, les pierres, et tous les débris de manière générale. »  
Il ramassa la bêche. « Une fois qu’on aura fait ça, il n’y aura plus qu’à ratisser. On pourra planter les graines demain. »  
Naruto sourit « Bien ! Ensuite on pourra enfin s’amuser et tout » chantonna-t-il.  
Gaara voudrait lui dire qu’il n’est pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui il est amusant de passer du temps, mais Naruto s’accroupit et commence à enlever l’herbe, et les petits cailloux tout en sifflant faux une chanson. Gaara détourna son regard et recommença à travailler.

*

Certains jours, ils travaillaient jusqu’à midi, puis ils exploraient la forêt ou s’allongeaient près de la rivière. Gaara emmena Naruto au marché de Tanigakure, et le regarda se laisser distraire à chaque stand. Gaara satisfit même l’obsession maladive de Naruto pour les ramens.  
Ils faisaient une drôle de paire, du moins c’est ce que lui confia Ogawa-san un matin que Naruto dormait. « Mais ça fait du bien de te voir passer du temps avec des garçons de ton âge » dit-elle, et Gaara voudrait lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas son petit-fils et qu’elle ne devrait pas se faire du souci pour lui.  
Quand Naruto ne dormait pas ni ne mangeait, il forçait Gaara à tenir son rythme. Il ne s’arrêtait jamais, et faisait des milliers de choses à la fois. Gaara se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec le chakra de Kyûbi. (« _Kurama_ , corrigeait Naruto, _c’est son nom, tu sais_ »).  
C’est Naruto qui a suggéré de s’essayer au combat à main nues. Au début, Gaara a refusé, mais il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait ignorer son entraînement plus longtemps. Quand il accepta, il fit semblant de faire plaisir à Naruto, et non pas d’avoir l’opportunité d’apprendre de son ami un truc ou deux. Gaara n’était pas vraiment adepte des combats à courte distance, après tout.  
Ils n’utilisèrent pas les techniques de sable de Gaara, ni la réserve de chakra supplémentaire de Naruto. « Toute cette agriculture t’as rendu lent, Gaara ! » se moqua Naruto. Gaara grogna et s’arrangea pour lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire.  
Plus tard, alors qu’ils s’occupaient de leurs hématomes, Naruto ne pouvait cesser de parler. C’est alors que Gaara remarqua la nervosité et la superficialité de la conversation, comme si Naruto tentait de remplir le silence.  
C’est là qu’il s’en rendit compte. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Naruto.  
Gaara y prêta plus d’attention, sans dire un mot.

*

Il arrosait les graines nouvellement plantées quand Naruto soupira en boudant.  
« C’est mon anniversaire le mois prochain » annonça-t-il comme si c’était une tragédie. Gaara posa l’arrosoir, et marcha jusque-là où Naruto était assis en tailleur. Il évita les sillons, se faisant lentement un chemin jusqu’à l’ombre hospitalière dont Naruto bénéficiait.  
« Tu ne veux pas vieillir ? » demanda-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de lui.  
Le jeune homme renifla. « Ce n’est pas ça » confie-t-il. Il jouait avec les brins d’herbes sous ses doigts, silencieux, pour changer. Gaara leva les yeux vers les nuages indolents qui passaient au-dessus d’eux. « C’est juste que je pense que je ne passerai pas un bon moment. »  
Gaara frottait les tâches de terre sur ses sandales. « Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il très bas, comme pour ne pas effrayer Naruto.  
Naruto enlaça ses genoux, appuya sa tête dessus et fixa Gaara avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il avait l’air un peu triste, et Gaara sentit son estomac se nouer inconfortablement. Il n’aimait pas voir cet air chez Naruto.  
« Je – » commença Naruto, mais s’interrompit, soupira et évita son regard. « C’est stupide, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps » grogna-t-il.  
Gaara bloqua sa mâchoire, pour ne pas laisser déborder l’émotion qui emplissait sa poitrine. Il voudrait dire à Naruto de lui faire confiance, qu’il est là pour lui. Il meurt d’envie de lui dire qu’il ne lui fait pas perdre son temps, mais qu’il lui donne de la valeur. Qu’il est capable d’écouter n’importe quel problème que Naruto pourrait avoir.  
Gaara ne le presse pas.  
« Il y a un onsen pas loin, dit-il à la place, on pourrait y aller ».  
Le visage de Naruto s’éclaira un peu.  
« Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt ».

*

Il laissa méthodiquement ses habits dans le panier, prit sa serviette et s’assit devant la cabine de douche. L’onsen n’était pas l’une des attractions touristiques de Tanigakure, alors c’était presque vide à cette heure de la journée. Il ferma les yeux en savonnant son corps, massant les muscles et les bleus. Naruto était dans la cabine d’à côté, son bavardage incessant comme seule interruption au silence du lieu.  
« Ce shampooing sent tellement bon » s’exclama-t-il.  
Gaara acquiesce, même si Naruto n’y prête pas attention. Il se rince et répète le processus, appréciant le rituel de toilette comme certains apprécient une ablution religieuse.  
« Hé » Naruto appela doucement. Gaara se retourna pour le regarder, mais le jeune homme examinait son dos.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda-t-il.  
Naruto tendit la main, et se ravisa. « C’est quoi cette cicatrice ? » interrogea-t-il en pointant du doigt le milieu du dos de Gaara.  
Ah, souvenir… Gaara sait qu’ils avaient tous deux des petites cicatrices, Naruto, à cause de Kyûbi, et lui-même à cause de sa mère. Cependant, celle qui parcourait son dos était le rappel constant de la guerre, de boucliers qui peuvent être détruits.  
« C’est Madara Uchiwa qui l’a faite » répond-il. Il se lave les mains à l’eau froide et les presse contre son front. « Une autre de mes tentatives ratées à mourir » ajoute-t-il amèrement.  
Les joues de Naruto rosirent un peu. « Je peux ? » demande-t-il. Gaara hausse les épaules, et soudainement la main de Naruto est chaude contre sa peau humide, traçant la texture de la cicatrice si lentement que Gaara se doit de fermer les yeux.  
Ils n’en parlèrent pas.

*

Après dîner, il faisait froid. Gaara ferma le shoji et dit à Naruto de s’asseoir près de l’irori pendant qu’il faisait du thé. Naruto semblait s’être liquéfié après l’onsen, alors il obéit, et suivit les ordres de Gaara. Gaara remarqua aussi qu’il était plus silencieux que d’habitude, et ça le mettait mal à l’aise.  
« Tiens » dit-il en donnant à Naruto une tasse de thé.  
Le jeune homme l’accepta et ils burent en silence un moment. Gaara ne dormait pas beaucoup, alors il appréciait particulièrement le peu de sommeil qu’il pouvait avoir. Là maintenant, il est confortable et au chaud, suffisamment détendu pour dormir des heures.  
« Je ne suis pas vraiment en vacances, tu sais » murmura Naruto tout à coup.  
Gaara laissa sa tasse sur le petit plateau devant lui. Puis il regarde Naruto. « Je vois » répond-il de manière très éloquente.  
Naruto haussa les épaules. « Tsunade pensait que je devais prendre un peu de temps pour moi. »  
Gaara posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Tout va bien ? »  
Naruto ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Son regard semble lointain, pensant à des choses que Gaara ne peut imaginer. Il reste silencieux, attendant que Naruto prenne l’initiative. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme soupire.  
« Ils sont tous différent, marmonne-t-il, tous. Ils ont changé à cause de la guerre… Ce que je veux dire - », il inspiré profondément. « Je veux dire, ils sont _eux_ , mais différents. » Il regarde Gaara, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. « Même toi » ajoute-t-il.  
Gaara comprend, mais ne le dit pas. Il pense à sa fratrie, à lui-même. Puis il regarde Naruto, qui se comporte encore de la même façon, comme s’il était coincé dans le temps.  
« Et après il y a Sasuke » grogne Naruto, interrompant ses marmonnements. « Il est allé au procès devant les Anciens, oui. Mais – et bien, il était déjà plus ou moins pardonné, à l’origine. » Il fronce les sourcils, comme s’il se souvenait de quelque chose. « Bien sûr, on s’entend bien. Je veux dire, il me parle et tout, mais il n’est plus – ». Il racle sa gorge. « Il n’est plus l’ami que j’ai connu.  
Les yeux de Naruto sont dévastés quand il les pose sur Gaara. Il semble brisé, et Gaara ressent le désespoir dû au fait qu’il ne peut pas le réparer. Pour se stabiliser, il prend une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.  
« Je suppose, commence-t-il en choisissant prudemment ses mots, qu’ils ont tous grandi, à un moment ». Il essaie de ne pas remuer avec sa tasse. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi _nerveux_ auparavant. Et ça a peut-être un lien avec le fait qu’il ne veut pas blesser Naruto. « La guerre change les gens, et tes amis ne font pas exception, continue-t-il, cependant, je ne pense pas que tu auras cette impression indéfiniment. » Il regarda ses mains. « Peut-être que tu n’as pas encore fini de grandir ».  
Naruto le regarde avec un demi-sourire quand Gaara relève les yeux vers lui. Il a l’air de se sentir mieux, et Gaara en est soulagé.  
« Comment tu fais pour savoir exactement quoi dire ? » demande Naruto en grattant l’arête de son nez.  
Gaara hausse les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire » confie-t-il. Beaucoup de pensées parcourent son esprit à cet instant, comme des petits flash de lumière. « Je crois que je ressens la même chose ».  
Encore une chose qu’il n’était pas censé dire à voix haute.  
« Gaara » appelle Naruto, et il est soudainement plus proche, le visage si ouvert, si sincère, que Gaara a l’impression de se noyer. « Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? »  
Il force sa voix à ne pas trembler.  
« Moi-même ».

*

Il se réveille avant l’aube. Il reste immobile dans son futon, et regarde la lumière du jour filtrer au travers du shoji. Naruto dort profondément à quelques mètres, il marmonne parfois les fragments d’une quelconque conversation entretenue en rêve.  
Gaara finit par se lever, et sort pour respirer l’air froid et humide. Il peut goûter les feuilles, l’eau, le vent. Il peut goûter _la vie._  
« Il est très tôt, Gaara » se plaint une voix endormie.  
Naruto s’assied à côté de lui sur l’engawa. Il s’est emmitouflé dans la couette, le visage encore bouffi de sommeil.  
« Tu n’as pas à te lever maintenant » dit Gaara.  
Naruto l’ignore. « On fait quoi aujourd’hui ? » demande-t-il.  
« Il faut que je nettoie la maison, l’informe Gaara, mais on pourra faire ce que tu veux après. »  
Naruto baragouine un _bien_ joyeux, en baillant un peu. Puis il s’appuie contre Gaara, et pose lentement sa tête sur son épaule. Il a chaud et il est docile, retombant calmement dans le sommeil.  
« Naruto » l’appelle doucement Gaara, résistant au besoin de le toucher. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, d’entre tous les lieux ? »  
Il n’avait jamais été bon pour déchiffrer ses sentiments. Il peut discerner l’amour et la haine, la joue et la peine. Il peut identifier la douleur, l’anxiété, l’excitation. Pourtant, quand il faut disséquer ces sentiments, il est perdu. Quand est-ce qu’une affection pour quelqu’un se qualifie d’amitié ? Quand est-ce que c’est de l’amour ?  
Naruto blotti son nez contre son cou, et Gaara respire profondément pour se détendre autant que possible.  
« Je me sens apaisé ici » est la réponse, « ici avec toi ».  
Gaara lève les yeux au ciel, et ravale ma boule d’émotion qui s’est formée dans sa gorge.

*

Lors de son dernier jour, Naruto découvrit un arbre gigantesque au milieu de la forêt.  
« Gaara ! Monte ! Il faut que tu vois ça ! » s’exclame-t-il depuis la cime, riant comme un enfant. Gaara l'imite donc et grimpe sur l’arbre aussi vite que lui permettent ses pieds. Quand il arrive aux plus hautes branches, il comprend l’ivresse de Naruto. « On peut voir Tanigakure d’ici », explique inutilement Naruto.  
C’est une belle vue, surtout lorsque le vent souffle et que les arbres en contrebas bougent à l’unisson. D’ici, ils peuvent voir les clairières, les rivières, et les petites villes. Des nuées d’oiseaux volent près d’eux en évitant les feuilles dansantes.  
« Konoha est de ce côté » pointe du doigt Naruto, même si Gaara le sait déjà.  
« Et Suna est de l’autre côté » ajoute-t-il.  
Ils restèrent ici in moment, assis sur une grosse branche à discuter doucement de rien en particulier.

*

Naruto lui dit au revoir avec des joues légèrement roses.  
Gaara le regarde disparaître avec un poids dans le cœur.

*

Les jours s’écourtent et s’assombrissent. Il ne le remarque pas, au début, occupé à revenir aux choses telles qu’elles étaient avant la visite de Naruto. (Pourtant, c’est impossible, n’est-ce pas ? Une fois que Naruto est entré dans une vie, il la change à jamais).  
L’hiver arriva tôt. Un froid matin de Novembre, Gaara se réveilla dans une chambre glacée, son souffle se condensait juste devant ses yeux. Il marcha à pas feutrés au travers des salles, alluma le feu près de l’irori et plaça au-dessus une théière pour y faire bouillir de l’eau.  
Ogawa-san lui a dit qu’il neigeait rarement à Tanigakure, mais au vu du froid Gaara n’est pas certain de la croire. Mais ce n’est pas comme s’il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Le problème, c’est que l’hiver lui donne bien trop de temps pour penser

*

Le Nouvel An arriva et passa sans qu’on y prête tant d’attention. Il reçut des lettres de son frère et de sa sœur et une invitation d’Ogawa-san pour sa fête de Nouvel An. Il n’y alla que pour lui faire plaisir, et au moment où il posa un pied dans sa maison, il sut qu’il s’agissait moins d’une fête que d’un désastre.  
Tous les invités étaient des fermiers. Gaara en connaissait quelques-uns, de vieilles gens à qui il parlait parfois. Ils l’accueillirent du grognement coutumier, avant de recommencer à se plaindre de tout ce dont les vieilles personnes aiment se plaindre. Quelques autres personnes se présentèrent, surtout les jeunes couples avec enfants qui vivaient plus bas sur le bord de la rivière.  
Les enfants courent autour d’eux, ils jouent et crient, alors Gaara essaie d’esquiver tout le monde en se réfugiant dans la cuisine.  
« Ah, alors tu es venu, sourit Ogawa-san depuis là où elle cuisinait, tu n’avais pas envie de socialiser, c’est ça ? »  
Gaara haussa les épaules, sans hésiter à lui donner un coup de main pour la nourriture.  
« Je ne suis pas très doué avec les gens, admit-il. »  
Ogawa-san jeta quelques champignons dans la soupe miso qu’elle préparait. « Aucun de nous ne l’est, mon cher, dit-elle, mais on essaie ».  
Gaara préféra ignorer les mots légèrement condescendants, et se mit à nettoyer au fur et à mesure que la vieille femme finissait de cuisiner. « Ils me regardent tous » se défendit-il.  
Ogawa-san goûta sa soupe avant de confirmer « Bien sûr qu’ils te regardent, tu es un jeune homme qui vit tout seul. Un étranger, et un ninja. »  
C’était la première fois que Gaara l’entendait dire ça à haute voix.  
« Ont-ils peur de moi ? » demanda-t-il, et il détesta le fait que cette question sonne comme celle d’un petit garçon.  
Ogawa-san sourit de ses dents bien mal préservées.  
« Aucune chance, petit. On est des gens solides. Ils sont juste curieux. » dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

 

*

Janvier arriva comme un invité glaçant et inflexible. Gaara commença à s’entraîner dans la forêt juste pour conserver une chaleur dans ses muscles quand il n’était pas en train de se réfugier près de l’irori. Il entendait les villageois dire qu’il s’agit de l’hiver le plus froid depuis des années, et qu’ils devraient être prudents.  
Un matin, l’enfer se déchaina.  
Gaara se réveilla quand quelqu’un frappa désespérément à sa porte. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu’à la porte et l’ouvrit. Il y avait de l’autre côté une jeune femme, l’air frénétique, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Gaara croit se souvenir l’avoir vue durant le dîner d’Ogawa-san.  
« Dieu merci, tu vas bien. » dit-elle. Sa voix tremblait et l’entraînement de Gaara reprit le dessus.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea-t-il, de manière un peu trop brutale, peut-être.  
La jeune femme ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Ils avaient tous commencé à se sentir mal, et soudain ma fille s’est plaint de maux de ventre, et quand je me suis rendu compte… »  
Ce qu’elle disait n’avait pas de sens, alors Gaara mis ses bottes et sorti de chez lui.  
« Emmène-moi vers eux, ordonna-t-il, il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux faire pour les aider ».  
La femme acquiesça lentement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la direction d’où elle venait, Gaara la suivit.  
C’est alors qu’il remarqua qu’il avait neigé dans la nuit.

*

Ils étaient tous étendus dans le salon de Yoshida-san. La plupart d’entre eux étaient fiévreux, leurs corps tremblaient sous les couvertures.  
« On pense que c’est du poison » informa Yoshida-san au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur Gaara.  
Il n’était pas un ninja-médecin, mais il avait eu un peu d’entraînement à ce sujet. « On devrait les allonger sur leur côté gauche, dit-il, et leur donner à chacun un linge froid pour la fièvre ».  
Du poison. Pour qu’il ait atteint autant de gens, il devait venir d’une source communale. L’avaient-ils inhalé, avalé ? Il était en train de prévenir d’autres dommages quand il remarqua Ogawa-san parmi les malades.  
« Certains d’entre eux ont eu des crises » murmura Yoshida-san, sa vieille silhouette recroquevillée sur sa canne.  
« On a besoin d’un médecin » lui dit Gaara.  
La jeune femme est agenouillée auprès d’une petite forme, une petite fille qui ne cessait de se tourner et retourner. « Il n’y a pas de médecin dans le coin » se désespéra-t-elle.  
Gaara n’hésita pas. Ses mains formèrent immédiatement les sceaux, et en un clin d’œil, une autre paire d’yeux pers lui fit face. Ceux qui s’occupaient des patients se turent, tous surpris.  
« Va à Tanigakure, dit Gaara à son clone, ramène qui tu peux ».  
Son Kage Bunshin acquiesça, sortit de la maison, hors de vue. Pour sa part, Gaara ignora les regards qu’on lui lançait et s’assit auprès d’Ogawa-san.

*

Au final, c’était l’eau qui était empoisonnée. Apparemment, un animal blessé avait essayé de se cacher dans l’une des grottes qui menaient à un lagon souterrain, y mourut et empoisonna l’eau. Ça n’aurait pas été un problème si la moitié des fermes n’avaient pas été alimentées par ledit lagon pour l’eau courante.  
« La Nature est pleine de pièges, dit Ogawa-san, sa petite silhouette semblait fragile à côté de celle de Gaara. Mais Dieu merci tu étais là pour nous sauver. »  
C’était le troisième jour que Gaara avait passé à s’occuper d’elle. Elle était la plus lente à récupérer, à cause de son âge, et il l’avait à peine quittée. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait développé une telle affection envers elle.  
« Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose » corrigea-t-il.  
Ogawa-san prit une gorgée de son café en secouant la tête. « Tu as fait assez, le gronda-t-elle, et tu as révélé ton secret dans le processus. »  
Ils n’avaient pas peur de lui auparavant, et ils n’avaient pas peur maintenant. Cependant, Gaara a le sentiment qu’ils se comportaient différemment envers lui, le traitant avec plus de respect qu’il ne méritait. Il trouvait encore des paniers cadeaux devant sa maison, de la part des familles qu’il avait aidé à sauver.  
« J’ai fait ce que je pouvais » dit-il.  
Ogawa-san ébouriffa ses cheveux « Ce que tu peux être bête, mon garçon » l’appela-t-elle.  
Gaara se senti comme un enfant pourri gâté soudainement « Je ne suis pas un petit garçon, grogna-t-il d’un air renfrogné, j’ai dix-sept ans ».  
La vieille dame eut l’air surpris. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »  
Il soupira, se rendant compte que cette femme était imbattable.  
« C’était mon anniversaire il y a deux jours, confia-t-il, mais j’étais un peu occupé à me soucier de vous. »  
Ogawa-san rit, ravie. Elle lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et lui promit de lui offrir un cadeau.

*

Le dernier jour de janvier, Gaara rentra de l’onsen pour trouver Naruto à sa porte.  
« Tu as l’air plus grand » dit Gaara en guise de salut.  
Naruto lui donna un beau sourire.  
« Et tu as besoin d’une coupe de cheveux. » lui répondit-il. Gaara maugréa et laissa la porte ouverte pour que Naruto puisse le suivre. Il faisait un peu froid à l’intérieur, la maison entière était silencieuse et calme. « Je ne peux pas rester longtemps » annonça Naruto, d’un air d’excuse.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit Gaara, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.  
Naruto acquiesça, et suivit Gaara dans la cuisine, où il se versa un verre d’eau. Le temps qu’ils s’assoient dans le salon, le brasero était allumé et la maison se réchauffait lentement.  
« Le temps par ici est ridicule » se plaignit Naruto.  
Gaara médita l’idée de faire une sieste, en se cachant sous l’édredon de son futon. « Une mission pas loin, je suppose ? » murmura-t-il.  
Naruto acquiesça.  
« On reste à Tanigakure pour la nuit . » expliqua-t-il, sans communiquer plus de détails. « Il se peut que l’un des chiens de Kakashi nous espionne. »  
Gaara ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Naruto sourit, pourtant, essayant d’avoir l’air aussi innocent que possible. Il échoua misérablement.  
« Tu devrais y aller » le disputa Gaara, la voix monotone.  
Naruto bouda « Mais je voulais te voir ! »  
Gaara senti son visage se figer. « Ne dit pas ça » s’entendit-il dire. Puis il se leva brusquement, et marcha dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.  
Il faut que Naruto arrête de faire ça. A chaque fois qu’ils se voient, il y a une sensation chaude à l’intérieur de Gaara qui s’élève depuis le creux de son estomac jusqu’au milieu de sa poitrine. C’était déroutant, et Gaara trouve ça irritant. Avec son attitude chaleureuse et naïve, Naruto n’aidait vraiment pas.  
Il remplissait la bouilloire d’eau quand il sentit une présence dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il ferma le robinet et entendit les pas de Naruto se rapprocher. « Retourne auprès de ton équipe » ordonna-t-il, refermant le couvercle de la bouilloire.  
La maison fut silencieuse un moment. Gaara ignora la sensation étrange dans son ventre et partit chercher une tasse à thé.  
« Mais tu vois… », murmura soudainement Naruto, bien plus proche que Gaara ne le pensait. La chaleur de son corps traversait les vêtements de Gaara, chatouillait son dos. « … Je ne veux pas partir. » continua-t-il, et son odeur fut si forte que Gaara rn fut étourdi. Il se retourna, et du relever la tête vers Naruto. Oh, alors il est plus grand, en vérité.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il, s’attendant à s’énerver quand ses mots furent murmurés.  
Naruto posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Gaara, et se pencha vers lui. « Je veux juste - »  
Le baiser est si léger qu’il crut l’imaginer. Leurs lèvres pressées chastement, rien qu’un acte chaleureux et intime, qui était si ordinaire que Gaara sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Naruto avait les yeux fermés, mais Gaara ne pouvait faire de même. Il y a des millions de choses qui lui parcourent la tête et il…  
Naruto rompit le baiser, appuyant son front contre celui de Gaara. Le hitai-ate était froid contre la peau nue.  
« Désolé » murmura Naruto, dont le souffle était chaud contre sa joue.  
Il voudrait s’énerver, mais il ne peut pas.  
« C’est pas grave » répondit-il, fermant finalement ses yeux.  
Naruto laissa échapper un court rire. « Je peux recommencer ? »  
Gaara acquiesça, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Naruto se pencha à nouveau, cette fois il embrassa avec les lèvres entrouvertes. Ils allaient doucement, essayant de deviner comment bouger leurs têtes et leurs lèvres. Naruto soupira dans le baiser, et ce son se dirigea directement au creux du ventre de Gaara.  
Ils ne se touchaient même pas, leurs mains pendaient immobiles à leurs côtés. Gaara aimerait vraiment toucher, pourtant. Il ne sait pas d’où vient cette envie, mais il a besoin de le faire. C’est alors que Naruto traça sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, et Gaara hoqueta. _Merde_ , s’entend-il dire entre deux baisers, suivi du _Oh mon dieu, je…_ de Naruto.  
Un aboiement soudain et insistant les fit sursauter. Ça vient de dehors, et quand Gaara daigne ouvrir la porte, il trouve un petit chien assis sur l’engawa. Le symbole de Konoha expliquait tout.  
« Pakkun ! geignit Naruto derrière lui, est-ce que tu te fous de moi là ? »  
Le chien n’avait pas l’air impressionné. « Il est temps de partir » grogna-t-il.  
Naruto se plaignit comme un enfant pendant une minute, essayant de convaincre un Pallun inébranlable. Gaara était de plus en plus ennuyé, alors il leur ordonna à tous deux de sortir hors de sa maison.  
« Je reviendrai » promit Naruto, les pupilles dilatées et les joues teintées de rose.  
Gaara le crut.

*

Le monde semblait différent, oublieux du secret de Gaara. Quand il est seul, son esprit erre vers quelques jours plus tôt, vers l’odeur de menthe poivrée et le touché de lèvres douces et boudeuses. Il est incapable de se concentrer longtemps, rêvant de cheveux dorés et d’une peau chaude.  
« Tu as l’air distrait » remarqua Ogawa-san.  
Gaara rêvassait, ne mangeait ou ne dormait pas assez. Il est frustré envers lui-même, et essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe exactement en lui.

*

Le printemps arriva très lentement, et avec lui arriva sa sœur. Elle le trouva en train de planter de nouvelles cultures, les mains terreuses et le front luisant de sueur.  
« Quand Kankurô m’en a parlé, je ne l’ai pas cru. Tu es doué pour faire pousser des choses, hein. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Gaara la regarda, légèrement agacé « Je ne te nourrirai pas si tu te plains. » avertit-il.  
Témari rit bruyamment, d’une manière spontanée que Gaara n’avait jamais entendue auparavant. Elle était devenue une femme meurtrière et puissante, et Gaara se rendit compte que ça faisait une année entière qu’il ne l’avait pas vue.  
« Ne soit pas méchant » le taquina-t-elle, tout comme Kankurô. Gaara est encore confus de par ce comportement, cette confiance que sa fratrie lui montrait. « Allez, fais une pause. Je t’ai amené un cadeau. »  
Témari ne l’attendit pas pour rentrer dans sa maison.

*

Malheureusement pour lui, Ogawa-san lui rendit visite l’après-midi suivant et finit par rencontrer Témari. Gaara sut au moment où elles se serrèrent la main que des anecdotes embarrassantes allaient les tenir occupées pendant des années.  
« Sa sœur aînée ? Il n’a jamais parlé d’une sœur aînée ! » dit Ogawa-san.  
Témari secoua la tête, jouant si bien son rôle que Gaara lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Je suis sûre qu’il n’a pas mentionné notre frère non plus, soupira-t-elle, il est tellement silencieux. »  
Ce fut à ce moment que Gaara décida de les ignorer et parti lire e nouveau livre que Témari avait apporté près de la rivière.

*

« J’aime bien la vieille dame » annonça sa sœur pendant le dîner. Il paria qu’Ogawa-san serait la nouvelle informatrice de Témari, et ce seul fait était un peu effrayant.  
« Elle est gentille avec moi » accorda Gaara.  
Ils mangeaient dans un silence confortable, jusqu’au dessert où Gaara commença à interroger sa sœur. Elle répondait à ses questions avec le même air détaché que Kankurô pouvait arborer. Cependant, elle rougissait chaque fois que Gaara mentionnait Shikamaru.  
« Tu l’aimes bien » dit-il, et il ne s’agissait pas d’une question.  
Témari ouvrit la bouche d’un air ébahi.  
« Je ne l’aime pas… » elle prit une grande inspiration, et Gaara reconnu son froncement de sourcil agacé. Il pouvait sentir qu’elle complotait quelque chose contre lui. « Et c’est toi qui parle. »  
Gaara cligna des yeux.  
« Pardon ? »  
Témari était prête à l’achever, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Gaara regrettait déjà d’avoir dit quoique ce soit.  
« Ogawa-san m’a parlé de ton ami, commenta-t-elle comme si ça n’avait que peu d’importance, ton très blond, et très bavard ami. »  
Gaara haussa les épaules. Il ne donnera pas à sa sœur la satisfaction de savoir qu’elle avit visé juste. « Ah oui, confirma-t-il d’une voix monotone, il vient me voir parfois. »  
Le sourire de Témari se fit plus moqueur encore « Tu as avoué, enfin ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Le cerveau de Gaara s’arrêta.  
« Quoi ? »  
Témari leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as toujours eu le béguin pour lui. »  
Elle le taquinait. Il le savait. Pourtant, une émotion violente s’installa dans sa poitrine. « Non, c’est faux. » grogna-t-il avec hargne. Il la fixa d’un regard noir et observa sa sœur qui reculait littéralement à cause de sa réaction.  
Elle n’avait pas peur. Elle était surprise.  
« Oh, abandonna-t-elle, bien sûr que non. Je plaisantais. »  
Elle laissa tomber le sujet. Ils finirent le dessert en silence, et Gaara se sentait de plus en plus coupable à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il voudrait s’excuser. Il n’est pas vraiment en colère, juste déçu. Pas par Témari. Il est déçu de lui-même qui n’était pas assez brave pour confier ce qu’il ressentait réellement.

*

Témari lui fit promettre de prendre soin de lui, d’écrire plus souvent, et de manger plus. Gaara acquiesça, et grogna, et soupira.  
Sa sœur ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de partir.

*

« Je suis nul avec les émotions » se plaint Gaara à Ogawa-san. Les fleurs étaient écloses, et ils étaient simplement assis devant la prairie cachée de Tanigakure à les regarder danser dans la brise printanière.  
Ogawa-san prit une gorgée de limonade.  
« Les sentiments sont très compliqués, accorda-t-elle, s’il y a une chose que la vie m’a apprise, c’est qu’aimer quelqu’un n’est pas suffisant. »  
Gaara la regarda « Qu’est-ce qui l’est, alors ? »  
La vieille femme eut un air mélancolique.  
« Oh, plein de choses, mon garçon, murmura-t-elle, pleins de choses. Le respect, pour commencer. L’entraide. Un peu de colère saine de temps en temps. » Elle rit, se souvenant apparemment d’un moment d’il y a longtemps. « Mais surtout, tu dois accepter et embrasser l’amour que les autres ont pour toi. »  
Gaara leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
« Ça ressemble à un cercle vicieux. » se plaint-il.  
Ogawa-san ferma les yeux.  
« L’amour peut être très vicieux. »

*

Il se demande ce que pouvait faire Naruto pendant qu’il était là, à s’occuper de son jardin pour déchiffrer ses propres sentiments.  
Il se demande si Naruto est passé par le même processus douloureux pour savoir qui il était.  
Il se demande si Naruto l’embrassera à nouveau.

*

Ça ne marchait pas comme ça, mais Gaara emmena tous ses meubles et tous ses biens dehors, et se prépara à un grand nettoyage. Il sait qu’Oosouji a normalement lieu avant le nouvel-an, mais il ressentait le besoin de le faire maintenant.  
Il commença avec tous les morceaux de tissus qu’il pouvait trouver, il les lava et les laissa sécher dans la brise fraîche d’avril. Il aéra les futons et les tapis au soleil printanier, espérant qu’ils conserveraient l’odeur de l’herbe et des pins.  
Puis, il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et toutes les portes pendant qu’il balayait les sols. Le tatami était facile à nettoyer, mais il eut des difficultés avec la cuisine et la salle de bain, desquelles il dû sortir plusieurs fois par crainte de tout détruire sous une impulsion colérique.  
Ça lui prit la journée entière, mais quand il eut fini, sa maison semblait briller et neuve. Son corps lui faisait mal et il prit une douche dans sa salle de bain nouvellement nettoyée pour enlever la sueur et la crasse. Quand enfin il s’effondra tête la première dans son futon, il eut l’impression de renaître.

*

Il achetait des nouilles et du curry quand il entendit une voix. Elle était légèrement plus rauque que la dernière fois, mais l’intensité et le ton ne laissaient aucun doute. Il s’agissait de Naruto.  
« Mais vous aviez dit dix » geignit le jeune homme.  
Puis une deuxième voix « J’ai dit quatorze »  
« Quatorze, mon œil » grogna Naruto.  
Quand Gaara les vit, il dut contrôler son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Naruto se battait avec un marchand sur le prix d’une pastèque aussi grosse que sa tête. Ils avaient tous deux l’air ridicules, à se hurler dessus.  
« La pastèque vaut quatorze, gamin, dit le propriétaire, tu payes ou tu te casses.  
_Je vais être en retard, hurla Naruto, dont le chakra s’enflamma un peu, à cause de votre stupide -  
_Je vais payer » interrompit Gaara. Le marchand et Naruto furent surpris, mais Gaara fixa le vieil homme, et lui donna l’argent l’air assez agacé.  
Le marchand accepta l’argent et lui donna la pastèque, quelque peu effrayé. Puis Gaara se retourna vers un Naruto souriant et l’extirpa de la foule.  
« Tu n’étais pas sensé payer pour ça » entendit-il Naruto dire, et il n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que l’autre boudait. « C’était supposé être un cadeau. »  
Soudainement, la main de Naruto agrippa celle de Gaara.  
« Il faut que tu ailles quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, un sentiment pressant explosant dans sa poitrine.  
Les lèvres de Naruto étaient près de son oreille quand il répondit « Non. Je suis tout à toi. »

*

Le chemin du retour était trop court et trop long à la fois. Il y avait une sorte d’électricité entre eux, un enthousiasme comme Gaara n’en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Naruto se rapprochait à chaque opportunité, touchant subtilement son épaule, ou son bras, ou sa taille. Gaara était reconnaissant envers la pastèque qui lui permettait de garder ses propres mains sous contrôle.  
Il avait rêvé de ce moment, à sa grande consternation. Il avait songé à quel goût auraient les lèvres de Naruto, à quelle sensation aurait sa peau.  
Au moment où ils atteignirent la maison, il se retourna et grogna presque « Attends dans le salon » il partit (courut, se cacha) ensuite dans la cuisine, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il se demanda si c’était ce que les autres – les gens normaux – ressentaient pour la personne qu’ils aimaient, cette angoisse fulgurante.  
Il essaya de couper la pastèque trois fois avant d’y parvenir.  
Quand il revint dans le salon, Naruto était debout dans l’embrasure du shoji ouvert, regardant le jardin au dehors. Il était beau, perdu dans ses pensées. Le garçon un peu nigaud qu’il avait rencontré des années auparavant vivait encore dans Naruto, dans ses moues enfantines et ses yeux impudents.  
Gaara laissa les assiettes de pastèque sur le sol et les oublia.  
« Ah, tu es là, sourit timidement Naruto, je - »  
Gaara le réduit au silence avec un baiser. Il se rapprocha, se dressa sur ses orteils et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto. Il ne le laissa pas durer. Il veut tellement plus, là maintenant. Il respire lentement, sans quitter des yeux les lèvres roses et pleines.  
« Gaara » est le halètement qu’il obtint quand il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Naruto.  
En un instant, Naruto encadra le visage de Gaara de ses mains, et l’embrassa si férocement que Gaara du se rattraper à sa taille. Ils finirent pressés contre le shoji, à faire des bruits humides et des soupirs frivoles, sans se soucier de leur vulnérabilité aux yeux du monde extérieur.  
« Refais ça » murmura Gaara quand Naruto lécha sa lèvre supérieure. Naruto obéit, puis demanda silencieusement la permission avant d’entrouvrir la bouche de Gaara de sa langue.  
Il avait l’impression de brûler, son corps réagissait sans son consentement. Son dos s’arqua vers Naruto quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les rapprochant involontairement. Ses mains finirent par s’emmêler dans les cheveux blonds, tirant familièrement.  
Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, et Naruto haleta « Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. »  
Il allait dire d’accord, mais il finit par dire « Pourquoi ? » et ce fut si agressif que Naruto rit.  
« Mission » soupira-t-il, avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
La structure délicate du shoji grinçait sous leurs poids combinés, mais ils n’y prêtèrent pas attention. « Ça va être une très longue mission » le prévint Naruto entre deux baisers. Il fut distrait quand Gaara osa goûter l’intérieur de sa bouche.  
« Ils te font confiance pour ce genre de mission ? » chuchota Gaara, la voix plus rauque sonnant étrange à ses propres oreilles.  
Naruto n’avait pas l’air embarrassé quand il agrippa les fesses de Gaara en embrassant son cou. « Tu es tellement méchant, parfois » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau. La façon dont il peut déchirer Gaara est agaçante en soit, mais le fait qu’il puisse rassembler toutes ses parts de lui-même donnait à Gaara l’envie de tout réduire en cendre. Naruto l’embrassa derrière l’oreille et lui dit « Je t’aime tellement ».  
Les mains de Gaara se transformèrent en serres, s’accrochant aux vêtements de Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sent toutes les émotions qu’il cachait bouillonner dans sa poitrine. Les coutures étaient en train d’éclater.  
« Naruto, sanglota-t-il presque, je suis allé à la guerre pour toi. »  
Il est à bout de souffle, et le regard de Naruto est si ouvert, il se peut qu’il soit en train de s’écrouler de l’intérieur.  
Le baiser qui suivit fut si désespéré qu’ils finirent par déchirer le papier du shoji.

*

Naruto avait le goût des cinq tranches de pastèques qu’il avait mangé quand Gaara l’embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.  
« Ça va probablement prendre des mois, s’excusa Naruto, je ne sais pas exactement quand je reviendrai. »  
Gaara hausse les épaules, essayant de prétendre que ça n’avait aucune importance pour lui. Mais ça en avait. Il s’en souciait tant qu’il était inquiet pour Naruto, et pour lui-même.  
« Je m’occuperai » promit-il.  
Naruto appuya son front contre le sien, respirant le même air que lui avant de reculer d’un pas. « Attends-moi » dit-il, la réplique la plus mièvre possible.  
Gaara voudrait dire "Je le fais toujours", mais il finit par seulement hocher la tête.

*

C’est un sentiment étrange. Depuis qu’il était petit, Gaara avait pris l’habitude de seulement espérer, sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais obtenir. Les faux espoirs étaient tout ce qu’il pouvait s’offrir. Aujourd’hui cependant, il avait une chance d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il avait désiré. Il ne sait pas s’il a hâte ou s’il est terrifié.  
Les premières semaines se passèrent bien. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d’être distrait, mais la plupart du temps il s’occupait de son jardin et de ses tâches.  
Mais ensuite, il commença à rêver. Certains rêves étaient agréable, heureux même. Ils étaient emplis de couleurs, du rire de Naruto, et d’été glorieux. Certains étaient une manifestation de son attente, généralement des rêves où il courait, sans atteindre sa destination. Certains – et il ne l’admettrait jamais – le laissait haletant et gémissant, dur entre les jambes.  
(Certains rêves étaient effrayants. Ils étaient gores, pleins de sang et de larmes).  
Quand il commença à s’énerver contre lui-même, il écrivit à son frère pour lui demander sa première mission depuis plus d’un an.  
La réponse de Kankurô arriva trois jours plus tard, à laquelle était attaché un message lui ordonnant de se présenter au quartier général de Suna.

*

Ogawa-san lui promet de prendre soin de son jardin pendra son absence. Gaara lui dit de ne pas trop en faire, et ajusta la bretelle de sa gourde. Elle est lourde sur son dos, mais quelque part, elle est réconfortante.  
« Fais attention » dit-elle, la voix pleine d’inquiétude.  
Gaara tapota son épaule.  
« Je fais toujours attention. »  
Ou, du moins, il essaie.

*

Les arbres se raréfiaient et avant même de le savoir, des kilomètres de désert firent leur apparition. Ça faisait un an et demi qu’il avait quitté sa maison, mais il se souvient encore du chemin pour y retourner. L’odeur sèche, le soleil impardonnable, le goût du sable, tout cela agite sa mémoire.  
Suna se dresse au milieu des dunes et des vents inarrêtables. Elle n’avait jamais été particulièrement belle, mais elle était la mère de milliers de guerriers.  
Gaara s’introduit en elle. Il est fatigué et irrité, alors il préfère éviter le chaos que provoqueraient par ceux qui le connaissent. La Tour du Kazekage est une construction circulaire au centre de Suna. Ce n’était pas un bâtiment remarquable, à l’exception de sa taille et du dôme qui le couronnait. Au cinquième étage se trouve la section d’assignement, où Gaara doit se présenter.  
Le truc avec les habitants de Suna – et particulièrement ses ninjas – c’est qu’ils ne font pas de commérages en public. C’est pourquoi quand il entra dans le bâtiment, tout le monde le regarder sans dire un mot. Ils le feront, plus tard.  
Yakku se trouve derrière le bureau, et il le regarde par deux fois pour être sûr de bien voir Gaara.  
« Euh, dit-il de manière très éloquente, vous êtes de retour, Gaara-sama. »  
Gaara haussa les épaules.  
« Pas vraiment, corrigea-t-il, et laissez tomber les titres honorifiques. Je ne suis plus Kazekage désormais. » Il ne se retourne pas, mais il sait qu’on le fixe. « J’ai été assigné à une mission. »  
Yakku se râcla la gorge et prit son temps, jetant à l’occasion des petits coups d’œil à Gaara. Il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait : un petit rouleau fermé par le sceau de Suna. Yakku forma une série de signes avec ses mains et le rouleau s’ouvrit. Le plus âgé cligna des yeux.  
« Ça dit qu’il faut que vous vous présentiez au bureau du Kazekage. »  
Gaara s’y attendait. Ça ne rendait pas la chose moins pénible.

*

Baki ne voulait pas cette position. Il ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité, et de cela, Gaara en est certain. Cependant, il l’avait acceptée avec fierté quand Gaara le lui avait demandé. Kankurô lui avait dit que Baki était un autre genre de Kazekage, plus relâché et moins résolu. Gaara lui avait répondu que Baki gouvernait en des temps de paix.  
« Vous vouliez me voir, Kazekage-sama » le salua-t-il d’une voix monotone. Il avait l’habitude de s’adresser à son père de la même façon.  
Baki soupira, les robes de Kazekage étaient bizarres sur lui.  
« Je voulais te dire bonjour, grogna-t-il, parce que tu ne m’as pas laissé la chance de te dire au revoir. »  
Gaara dévia le regard, espérant que le geste semblait apologétique. En vérité il regardait subtilement son ancien bureau, et remarquait les légers changements. Il n’y avait plus de cactus, pour commencer.  
« J’aimerai beaucoup commencer ma mission dès que possible. »  
Baki, tout comme Kankurô, était un homme de peu de mots. Il comprenait aussi quand Gaara n’avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ses choix de vie. Il se leva, un rouleau à la main, et marcha vers Gaara.  
« C’est une mission de rang bas, expliqua-t-il, toutes celles de rang A et S ont déjà été prises en charge. »  
Gaara s’en fichait. Il voulait juste avoir quelque chose à faire.  
« Je la prends » dit-il.  
Baki hésita, scrutant son visage, mais il abandonna et lui donna le rouleau.  
« Bonne chance » sourit-il.

*

Jiraigakure était un petit village dans le Nord du Pays du Vent, pratiquement à la frontière du Pays de la Terre. Ils vivaient des revenus qu’ils obtenaient de leurs ventes de métaux précieux au reste du pays.  
Une de leur mine s’était effondrée cinq jours plus tôt, piégeant à l’intérieur plusieurs ouvriers. Jiraigakure n’avait pas assez d’hommes pour les délivrer, alors ils avaient fait appel aux ninjas de Suna.  
Ce n’était pas une mission très honorifique, mais des vies étaient en jeu et Gaara n’avait jamais les missions honorifiques de toute manière.

*

Il fit rapidement le travail. La partie sauvetage, du moins. Cependant, il prit le temps de restaurer la mine, pour que les villageois puissent continuer leur travail. Il les aida à construire les fondations, à les renforcer pour qu’elles durent plus longtemps.  
Quand il eut fini, il se rendit compte qu’une mission ne suffirait pas.  
Il fit son rapport à Suna et cinq jour plus tard, il demanda un nouvel assignement.

*

Son été fut un brouillard de noms et de lieux, à prêter main forte à différents villages, escorter des businessmen important, combattre des criminels de seconde zone. Kankurô lui offrit de travailler ensemble sur une mission de rang S, mais Gaara déclina la proposition. Il préférait faire des travaux rapides, ceux sur lesquels il n’avait pas à rester.  
Le temps qu’il rentre à Tanigakure – et une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait à sa maison, malgré lui – il était mi-septembre et il devait se dépêcher pour de nouvelles récoltes. Ogawa-san était assise sur son engawa, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, et Gaara se demanda si la vieille femme possédait un sixième sens.  
« Je suis de retour » annonça-t-il, bien que ce fut évident. Et il essaya de ne pas penser à comment cela ressemblait à ce que dirait Naruto.  
Ogawa-san sourit.  
« Oh, bienvenue mon garçon, le salua-t-elle, tu nous a manqué ».  
Gaara la crut.

*

L’automne laissa place à l’hiver, avec ses arbres se dressant nus sous la neige matinale. Gaara regarde les flocons tomber, buvant silencieusement son thé. Le Nouvel An arriverait dans moins d’un mois, et il avait reçu des invitations de sa fratrie et d’Ogawa-san à la fois.  
La forêt était si calme.  
Gaara tenait le coup, enterrant profondément ses angoisses en se rappelant que les ninjas ne pouvaient espérer plus.

*

Il marche lentement, malgré la neige. Ce n’est pas comme s’il était pressé de rentrer. Il serait bien resté avec Ogawa-san, pour être sûr qu’elle prenait soin d’elle par ce froid, mais la vieille femme lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez lui et y rester. Oui, Gaara marchait lentement juste pour la contrarier.  
Ses mains étaient gelées, et son hanten n’aidait pas beaucoup à le protéger de la neige lourde. Il ne percevait aucune odeur, et son nez était tellement gelé qu’il le sentait à peine. Il pataugeait avec prudence, et ses bottes s’enfonçaient un peu plus à chaque pas.  
Quand il arriva dans la clairière, il remarqua une silhouette sur son engawa. L’uniforme ne laissait aucun doute : c’était celui d’un ANBU de Konoha.

*

Il ressentit d’abord de la crainte, comme si quelque chose dans son corps se déchirait lentement en deux. Puis il se souvint qu’il n’y avait aucune chance que quelqu’un le prévienne s’il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Naruto, et encore moins un ANBU. C’est là qu’il céda à la paranoïa. Son esprit lui procura des milliers d’autres explications : une tentative d’assassinat, une requête personnelle de la part de l’Hokage, quelque chose qui serait arrivé à Témari et qui requérait qu’il vienne la voir.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et marcha vers l’ANBU. Sous son hanten, il était armé, et en cas de combat, eh bien. Il avait été un très puissant ninja, après tout (et il espérait l’être encore).  
L’autre silhouette s’impatientait, faisait craquer ses articulations, et tapait du pied sur le sol. Plus il s’approchait, plus Gaara était certain qu’il s’agissait d’un homme. Un homme à peine plus grand qui aimait s’agiter et qui portait un masque de renard.  
Son esprit hurlait au moment où il atteignit la maison. Il ne sait pas si c’est le gigotement ou le masque de renard, mais il se sentit stupide d’avoir douté.  
Jusqu’à ce que l’ANBU commence à parler.  
« Ce temps de merde » dit-il, la voix plus rauque que Gaara n’en avait l’habitude.  
Il pense "Dieu merci". Il pense "pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps". Il pense "Ton pauvre visage m’avait manqué". Ce qu’il dit cependant : « Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dévoiler ta couverture à un ninja rival ? »  
Naruto retira son masque au vu et au su de tous, et Gaara en est à moitié scandalisé. Il est prêt à lui donner une leçon sur les raisons pour lesquelles l’identité des ANBU était tenue secrète, mais Naruto fit deux pas en avant et grogna « J’en ai rien à faire ».  
Puis, il s’appliqua à donner à Gaara un baiser passionné.

*

Ils tombèrent au sol dans un entremêlement de vêtements et de membres, Naruto parvint à peine à fermer la porte d’entrée. Ses lèvres ne quittaient pas celles de Gaara, embrassant désespérément tout l’air de ses poumons. Tout était chaud malgré la neige qui tombait sans interruption au dehors, et Gaara ferma brièvement les yeux quand les mains de Naruto commencèrent à parcourir son torse et ses bras.  
« Cette mission a duré si longtemps, expira Naruto entre deux baisers, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c’était… »  
Gaara voudrait le gronder, lui dire à quel point il est stupide. Mais son corps semble prendre vie au contact de Naruto, cherchant instinctivement son toucher.  
« Ne me dis rien de ta mission » grogne-t-il en encadrant les hanches de Naruto de ses cuisses, essayant de le maintenir en place. « Je ne dois pas savoir, ajoute-t-il, les missions sont secrètes, imbécile. » il soupire, et enfonce ses ongles dans son gilet pare-balle.  
Il entend un rire, et Naruto suce son cou. Il est obligé de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir les sons que sa bouche veut laisser échapper, l’embarrassant encore plus. « Tu as bon goût » grogne Naruto, dont le corps se pressait involontairement contre le sien.  
Et il… Il a l’impression de brûler.  
« Je ne devrais même pas savoir que tu es un ANBU. » se plaint Gaara avant de plonger sa langue à l’intérieur de la bouche de Naruto. « Merde, depuis quand ? »  
Il ne devrait pas demander. Il ne veut même pas de réponse. « Un an » répond Naruto, la main sur le genou gauche de Gaara pour l’écarter un peu et caresser de son pouce l’intérieur de sa cuisse. « Et je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je - »  
Soudainement, tout s’arrêta. Naruto s’arrêta. Gaara proteste en grognant, mais l’accalmie remet ses idées en place. C’est là que Gaara remarqua qu’ils étaient étendus sur le sol du tatami, les chaussures à peine enlevées, les vêtements en désordre, la respiration hors de contrôle. Le masque de Naruto est probablement brisé en petits morceaux quelque part entre l’engawa et l’entrée.  
Naruto rougissait violemment.  
« Je suis… désolé » murmure-t-il, honteux de leurs actions récentes, d’à ce que peut deviner Gaara.  
C’est à ce moment qu’il comprit entièrement cette sensation au creux de son ventre. Il attrapa Naruto par le poignet, et pressa cette main entre ses jambes. Il ondula ses hanches vers l’avant, et vit les pupilles de Naruto se dilater.  
« Ne t’excuse pas » souffla-t-il.  
Il fallut une seconde à Naruto, puis il tira sur leurs vêtements.

*

Ça brûle. Ça brûle et c’est tellement bon.  
Les cuisses de Gaara tremblent au-dessus de Naruto. Son dos lui fait mal à force de se tenir droit, mais il ne veut pas quitter des yeux le garçon qui lui fait face. Il y a des millions de pensées qui parcourent son esprit, mais il ne peut se concentrer sur aucune.  
Naruto se penche pour un baiser, tandis que ses mains accélèrent sur le pénis de Gaara. « Comme ça » halète-t-il. Son biceps droit est couvert de bandage, une blessure mineure.  
Gaara imite la cadence, la sueur sur son corps est brûlante. Ils bougent ensemble dans l’obscurité, leurs mains sur le membre de l’autre, et leurs bouches respirant le même air.  
Parfois, Naruto s’enfonce un peu plus dans sa main, et cette vue seule est suffisante pour donner à Gaara l’envie de continuer. Le ninja sont sensés utiliser leur corps pour le succès de leurs missions, quelle que soit la situation, mais il espère que personne ne verra jamais Naruto dans cet état. La jalousie pourrait le tuer.  
« Est-ce que c’est bon ? » demande-t-il alors que son pouce caresse l’extrémité du pénis de Naruto, étalant son liquide sur toute la surface.  
Naruto répondit d’un gémissement, hochant brièvement la tête.  
Ils essaient de comprendre comment faire ça avec une autre personne, comment accepter qu’ils puissent avoir cette intimité avec quelqu’un qui les aime en retour.  
Gaara sent une sensation délicieusement chaude submerger son corps, et il cessa de penser.

*

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Cette fois, cependant, ça n’a rien à voir avec son insomnie, mais tout à voir avec l’être humain endormi sur lui. D’habitude Naruto remuait, bougeait et se tournait, mais ce soir il est aussi immobile qu’une statue, sa tête reposait contre le torse de Gaara et respirait au rythme de son cœur.  
Il n’avait jamais osé espérer ce moment. Pas pour lui, pas pour le monstre. Il n’avait jamais espérer ressentir autant de choses que ce que Naruto lui faisait ressentir, ou comprendre autant de choses qu’il en comprenait maintenant.  
Le pouce de Naruto effleura inconsciemment ses côtes. Il fait si chaud sous la couverture que Gaara en est gêné, mais il ne bouge pas un muscle. Naruto l’enlace fermement dans son sommeil, et Gaara le tient tout au long de la nuit.  
Il finit par s’endormir, et quand il se réveilla, Naruto préparait le petit-déjeuner.

*

Il retardait son retour à Konoha. C’est ce que Naruto lui confia après l’avoir caressé jusqu’à l’orgasme. Ils prenaient un bain, trempant calmement dans l’eau.  
« Tu retardes » répéta Gaara.  
Naruto lui donna un sourire désolé.  
« Il se peut que je prenne un peu trop de temps pour, hum, compléter ma mission. » dit-il.  
Gaara a envie de l’assassiner. Il rampe vers lui, perturbant l’eau si vite, que quelques éclaboussures finirent sur le sol. Il coinça Naruto contre le bain de manière intimidante, mais le garçon ne faisait que sourire.  
« Ton Hokage va finir par te tuer » maugréa Gaara. Son corps se dressait légèrement au-dessus de Naruto, et l’idiot semblait se distraire avec les gouttes d’eau qui glissaient le long de son torse.  
« Non, elle ne le fera pas, répond-il en léchant un chemin jusqu’à sa gorge, je suis beaucoup trop bon. »  
Gaara se retint de le décapiter, mais décida de tenter une autre approche. « Et tu es bon, là maintenant ? » chuchote-t-il dans l’oreille de Naruto. Sa main disparaît sous l’eau, et Naruto gémit contre ses lèvres. Gaara le fera supplier.

*

Naruto lui promit de revenir d’ici la fin de la semaine. Gaara lui dit qu’il ferait mieux, s’il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Plus tard, Ogawa-san le surprit à déambuler autour de sa ferme, et le pressa d’entrer pour une tasse de thé.  
« Tu as l’air heureux » commenta-t-elle.  
Gaara sait qu’elle cherche un nouveau potin.  
« Je crois que je le suis » murmura-t-il.

*

Il était capable de s’engager. Il s’était engagé en tant que Kazekage, pour la sécurité de Suna. Pourtant, il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de s’engager émotionnellement avec quelqu’un. Gaara pouvait être patient ; pour preuve il n’avait pas tué Naruto, même après qu’il ait ramené suffisamment de préservatifs et de lubrifiant pour faire la promotion des rapports sexuels protégés auprès de toute la population de Tanigakure.  
« On va en avoir besoin » lui avait dit Naruto très sérieusement.  
Alors oui, Gaara pouvait être patient. Il voulait juste être sûr de pouvoir s’engager. Il n’est pas aussi ouvert que Naruto, pas aussi à l’aise avec les contacts physiques, avec les petits mots doux. Il a peur de le blesser, d’être trop distant.  
Ils nettoyaient la maison pour le Nouvel An, et Naruto bavardait à propos de ses amis, de son sensei, de son Hokage. Il avait l’air tellement heureux, et charmant, que Gaara dû détourner les yeux.  
« Naruto » l’appela-t-il brusquement. Il voulait lui demander de venir à la petite fête d’Ogawa-san, mais ce qu’il murmura, ce fut « Est-ce que je suis assez ? »  
Le regard qu’il obtint de Naruto est trop fort pour le supporter.  
Cette nuit, ils le firent pour la première fois. Gaara ferma les yeux alors que ses hanches ondulèrent, prenant Naruto plus profondément en lui. Dos contre torse, gémissant et soupirant, Naruto chuchote doucement contre sa peau, répétant encore et encore ces mêmes mots :  
« Oui, tu es assez. »

*

Comme la plupart des choses, l’hiver se fit plus froid avant de laisser place au printemps. L’eau gelait, la neige tombait, et les gens tombaient malades. Au quatrième éternuement consécutif de Naruto, Gaara décida que c’en était assez, et dit à Naruto de rentrer chez lui, dans un climat plus chaud.  
Naruto geignait, et boudait, et piquait des crises, mais Gaara n’abandonnait pas.  
« Le Kazekage en toi revient, tu sais » maugréa Naruto.  
Il rentra chez lui, pour revenir deux semaines plus tard, le petit emmerdeur.

*

Le jour de son anniversaire, Naruto ne le laissa pas quitter le lit.

*

Il avait toujours pensé que l’isolement était une chose qui lui était destiné. Il comprit plus tard dans sa vie que la solitude n’était pas semblable à l’isolement, et que la seule idée d’avoir des amis était assez pour illuminer les nuits les plus noires.  
Il ne s’attendait pas à de la compagnie quand il avait loué la maison, et avait commencé à construire ce qu’il voyait maintenant comme sa maison. Paix et calme, voilà ce qu’il recherchait.  
Maintenant, cependant, il n’était plus seul. Il y avait une vieille femme qui le harcelait comme si elle était sa grand-mère, des frères et sœurs qui passaient sans s’annoncer juste pour l’énerver, et son meilleur (premier, seul, parfait, son) ami qu’il ne pouvait plus qualifier uniquement comme son ami, et qui l’embrassa derrière l’oreille droite en guise de bonjour.

*

Il prit le temps de faire un constat sur sa vie, et tout était complètement différent de ce à quoi il s’attendait.  
Délicieusement différent.

*

La neige commençait à fondre, et ils la regardaient depuis l’engawa, enveloppés dans leur couverture à boire du thé.  
« Je crois que Tsunade favorisera Sakura. » bouda Naruto.  
Gaara gratta son nez. « Pour quoi ? »  
Naruto joua avec sa tasse de thé, remuant le liquide qu’elle contenait.  
« La position de Hokage, grogna-t-il, je parie qu’elle veut que ce soit Sakura qui l’aie ».  
Gaara soupira. « Tu mérites cette position », expliqua-t-il, bien que son cas soit un peu spécial, « et je suis sûr que tu seras choisi. »  
Naruto fit un bruit distrait, et Gaara sut que son esprit errait ailleurs. Parfois c’est difficile d’avoir une conversation avec un gars dont la concentration changeait constamment de sujet.  
« Si je devenais - » commença-t-il, avant de s’interrompre. Il sembla réfléchir intensément, avant de parvenir à ce qu’il voulait dire « quand, sourit-il, je serai Hokage. »  
Gaara leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ? »  
Naruto le regarda avec sérieux.  
« Tu viendras avec moi ? »  
L’esprit de Gaara se figea pendant une seconde pendant laquelle Naruto rit et lui dit qu’il rougissait. Des gouttes d’eau tombaient de la stalactite qui pendait au plafond.  
« Ce serait très compliqué » répondit-il.  
Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté « Pourquoi ? »  
Gaara l’aimait beaucoup, mais Naruto était très lent parfois. « Pour commencer, je suis un ninja rival, commença-t-il et juste au cas où, il ajouta, ça veut dire que j’ai un devoir envers mon village, et le fait que je sois avec un autre Kage attirerait les soupçons. »  
Naruto n’avait pas l’air convaincu.  
« Il y a aussi le fait qu’on soit tous les deux des hommes » continua-t-il.  
A ça, Naruto rit bruyamment « Ouais, comme si ça serait un problème. » Gaara n’eut pas le temps de lui demandet ce que ça signifiait que Naruto se pencha vers lui et lui demanda « Tu viendras ? »  
Il ne –  
« Je ne sais pas, confia-t-il, ce n’est pas une décision facile. » Il regarda une autre goutte tomber de la stalactite. « Il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps. »  
Naruto soupira. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m’y attendais pas. » bouda-t-il.  
C’était décevant. Gaara le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.  
« Cependant » marmonna-t-il, luttant contre ses propres mécanismes de défense « Je… Je serais toujours là pour toi » admit-il, fronçant les sourcils à cause de la difficulté de cette confession « Je serais toujours à tes côtés, quoiqu’il arrive ».  
Sa voix mourut, et il se retint de se cacher à l’intérieur de la couverture. Un long index tapota soudainement sa joue.  
« Gaara, commença a Naruto avec un sourire moqueur, tu rougis encore. »

*

Ils étaient toujours des ninjas, et il y avait des habitudes qu’ils ne pouvaient abandonner. Ils s’entraînaient ensemble, parfois, dansant parmi les arbres, mesurant secrètement la force de l’autre. Quand Naruto partait en mission, Gaara s’occupait comme il pouvait. Rien de sérieux, mais il avait l’impression de se rendre utile.  
Et parfois, Naruto l’attendait quand il rentrait à la maison.

*

Une fois, Naruto rentra d’une mission avec un bandage autour du torse. Une côte à moitié guérie, dit-il. Cependant, Gaara remarqua ses yeux abattus et son sourire attristé.  
Cette nuit, Naruto dit seulement s’il te plaît, et Gaara le retourna à quatre pattes, et le prit avec ses doigts jusqu’à ce que Naruto pleure de plaisir. La maison est silencieuse tandis qu’il prend Naruto par derrière. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre, il n’est pas aussi doué que Naruto en matière de réconfort, quand il fallait rassembler les morceaux. Ce n’était pas la bonne façon de le faire, mais Gaara essayait de faire comprendre à Naruto qu’il était là pour lui.  
Plus tard, quand ils furent allongés l’un contre l’autre, Gaara murmura doucement « Tu n’as pas à te forcer. » Il voulait dire à Naruto de ne pas faire ce que son cœur ne pouvait supporter.  
Heureusement, Naruto avait compris.

*

Moins d’un mois plus tard Naruto lui annonça qu’il n’était plus un ANBU. Il dit qu’il en avait les tripes, mais pas le cœur.  
Gaara était d’accord, mais il ne le lui dit pas. Puis il aida Naruto à faire des ramens pour dîner.

*

Ils ne se dirent pas les mots. Gaara était très prévenant car, même s’il voulait les dire, il ne voulait pas presser et blesser Naruto. C’est pourquoi il fit des efforts d’une autre manière. Avec des actes, des gestes, des conseils. Le sourire de Naruto se faisait plus brillant quand Gaara l’embrassait soudainement, riait plus fort quand Gaara lançait une blague acide, et semblait plus heureux quand Gaara le laissait le câliner.  
Ils ne se dirent pas les mots, mais une fois Gaara agrippa le poignet de Naruto et lui dit « Sois patient avec moi ».  
Naruto rougit, puis lui fit cadeau de son sourire le plus idiot.  
« Quand tu seras prêt. »  
Naruto attendait Gaara, c’est la raison pour laquelle il ne les dit pas non plus. Cependant, il n’avait pas à les dire. Gaara les savait déjà.

*

Au final, c’était à ça que ressemblait la vie.  
Il avait un long chemin à parcourir, mais il savait dans quelle direction il voulait aller.

*

Il y a encore un bol de ramen vide dans l’évier de la cuisine, des vêtements qui n’appartiennent pas au propriétaire dans le panier de linge, un futon supplémentaire placé près de l’ancien. Le jardin était éclos à nouveau, les légumes délicieux et colorés.  
La maison était calme et silencieuse.  
Près de la rivière, Gaara regarde les nuages comme Témari le lui avait appris.  
Les cigales chantaient.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
> Merci à bimmyou de m'avoir autorisé à partager dans ma langue cette histoire.  
> N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
